overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
E-Rantel
E-Rantel (エ・ランテル) is a fortress city of Re-Estize Kingdom situated at the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. It is currently under the rule of Nazarick after the massacre of the Kingdom's Army. Background Prior to Nazarick's control, E-Rantel was once a territory directly ruled by the king of Re-Estize Kingdom. He dispatched a mayor rather than a feudal lord for ruling governance within the city. Long ago, it is said that somewhere in the distant past there was a powerful dragon who freely controlled natural disasters alive near the city. Furthermore, E-Rantel is known for its production of recovery potion and possesses the largest concentration of pharmacists, more than any other city in the land. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz Ooal Gown along with Narberal Gamma visits E-Rantel and make their first foray into the New World under the aliases as Momon and Nabe, travelers from a distant land. Taking an interest in making a name for himself and gathering more information about the New World, Ainz registers both of them as adventurers at the Adventurer's Guild. Unbeknownst to the city's populace, a group of Zuranon operatives had been making preparations for five years to turn E-Rantel into a city of the dead. Operating in E-Rantel's cemetery, and led by Khajiit Dale Badantel, their plans were nearly complete thanks to the acquisition of an artifact stolen by Clementine. Upon the Swords of Darkness's return to the fortress city, Clementine slaughtered them and retrieved the last item necessary to complete the 'Death Spiral' ritual: Nfirea Bareare. Momon and Nabe, who were absent during the kidnapping immediately rushed to rescue Nfirea, after deducing where Zuranon took him. The two heroes quickly killed all the Zuranon agents and afterwards were promoted to mythril ranked adventurers. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas Tian along with Solution visits the Shining Golden Pavilion's restaurant located within E-Rantel. To gather information and form connections with influential people, they played the act of an elderly butler serving under his rich, beautiful but spoiled mistress. The Magic Caster of Destory Arc Layout Protected by 3 layers of city walls, it is known as the Fortress City due to its appearance. The zones between each layer have their own unique characteristics. The outermost walls is used by the Re-Estize Kingdom's military and has all the necessary military armaments. The innermost wall houses the administrative zone. This zone has its own warehouses for food, and is heavily protected by soldiers. The zone in between those two areas is the residential area for civilians. The city has several plazas within this zone, with the biggest one called the central plaza. Lots of people set up their shops there, laying out all sorts of vegetables, spices and other sorts of merchandise. Features Adventurer's Guild: ''' The headquarters for the 'fortress city's adventurers. Adventurers commute and congregate at this lodge so as to gather information, socialize and take on job requests. '''E-Rantel Cemetery: ' One of the city's more gruesome attractions. E-Rantel is known to have the largest cemetery than any other city. A quarter of Re-Lantel's city walls are used to surround the enormous area, which takes up half of the city's western district. The dead are known to rise from their graves on occasion, hence the garrison and barriers surrounding the area. Beneath the graves lies a network of catacombs that were used as Zuranon's base of operations in their plot to initiate the 'Spiral of Death'. 'Shining Golden Pavilion: ' One of the most famous locations in the city as well as the most luxurious inn where only nobles and the wealthy could afford to live in. Another contributing factor to it's reputation is their restaurant which serves the best and most extravagant dishes cooked by first-class elite chefs. Here, Sebas and Solution made a scene and presented an opportunity to form connections with the influential individuals that approached them. Later, it became know as the place that the adventurer Momon took residence in. Known Characters from E-Rantel * Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier - Mayor. * Pluton Ainzach - Adventurer Guild Master. * Theo Lachesil - Magic Caster Guild Master. * Lizzie Bareare - Pharmacist. * Nfirea Bareare - Pharmacist. * Brita - Adventurer. * Bardo Rofure - Merchant * Zach - Mercenary, Plunderer, Hired hand. * Khajiit Dale Badantel - Criminal from the Theocracy. * Clementine - Traitor from the Theocracy. Trivia * Being the nearest city to Nazarick, Momon and Nabe start their journey as adventurers from E-Rantel. Thus E-Rantel is known as the home base of Darkness. * It is the only city of Re-Estize Kingdom to be governed by a mayor rather than a feudal lord. * After its annexation by Nazarick, E-Rantel became the number one magic city in the land. * It is said that after being under the rule of Nazarick, E-Rantel has been in peace forever more. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Cities